The age structure, geographic location, female labor participation, and family size characteristics of American population are expected to change significantly in the future. The implications of these changes are, indeed, enormous. From among these implications, this study will select for in-depth analysis the impact of population dynamics on the structure of production and income distribution in the country. First, the 1972-73 household survey will be used to establish a link between population characteristics and the pattern of household expenditures. Aggregate patterns of personal expenditures will then be simulated under alternative assumptions concerning demographic dynamics in the United States. Thereafter, a generalized Leontief model will be specified. In this model, household expenditures will not only be made endogenous, they will also be considered as functions of the structure of income distribution. The simulated personal expenditures will be used together with the generalized Leontief model to derive simultaneously the effects of demographic changes on the structure of production and income distribution. Having thus determined the sensitivity of U. S. economic structure to demographic factors, the study will turn to forecasting. Projecting the characteristics of population to 1985, household expenditure pattern will be derived. Finally, using the direct input coefficients matrix in 1985, the effects of population dynamics on the United States will be estimated.